Sonic X Gen 2: Emerald's Story
by Emereld the Hedgebat
Summary: The Sonic Team have finally settled down and had children. Watch as Emerald, the daughter of Shadow and rouge, go through her life from a troubled past with humor, romance, and adventure with her friends and enemies.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I'm emerald the hedgebat and this is my first ever story so please go easy on me but I am open to constructive critisim but no flames please cause then those flames will burn down mobious, speedy do the disclaimer**

**Speedy : But why do I have to do it?**

**Emerald : Because I said so**

**Speedy : Fine, Emerald the Hedgebat does ****NOT** **Sonic or any sonic game or comic characters. They belong to Sega, Sonic Team, and Archie Comics But they do own me and any other made up or oc characters mentioned in this story. They also don't own fearless (From Girl vs Monster) that is owned by Olivia Holt.**

Chapter 1

The sonic gang have finally defeated eggman for good. As good as it sounds, something bad happened...They split apart, but settled down in pairs and had families. Hi i'm Emerald T. Hedgebat, and this is my story. I'm a combination of a hedgehog and a bat. I have black fur and quills with red stripes in my quills. I have 3 bangs that cover my right eye. One red bang one black bang and one white bang. I wear a sleeveless black shirt with red pokadots that ends an inch above my stomach. I wear a skirt that is exactly like my shirt except it ends two in. above my knees.

I'm not like people around here. I have a terrible secret that only 6 other people know about. I have one red eye and one blue eye. I cover my blue eye with my bangs so no one would see I have two different eye colors. Anyway, since i am a hedgebat i have bat wings. My wings are black. It was a normal day in the summer and i was on the roof doing one of the things I do best...create music. It was a gloomy day, my favorite day.

"I'm stuck in your head, i'm back from the dead..." the phone suddenly rang. I used my super speed to answer the phone. "Ya" I said. "Hi, i'm Sonic T Hedgehog and..,wait Rouge what are you doing at Shadow's?" the person asked.

"Man, you must be pretty stupid if you think i'm mother" I replied.

"Wait did you say mother...,never mind is Shadow there?" Sonic asked.

"I'll check" I answered.

"Thank you" Sonic said.

"Whatever" I answered.

"ROCKO WHERE'S FATHER?" I screamed upstairs.

"I DON'T KNOW, CHECK THE BACK" He yelled back.

I went to the back yard and sure enough there he was. "Father someone named Sonic T. Hedgehog requested you" I said. "Thank you" he said as he took the phone. I nodded and left.

When my father thought I was out of earshot he said "What do you want faker?".

I heard the sonic person say something but I couldn't hear what he said.

My father then replied "Ok We'll be there, i'll just tell Rouge and some other people".

I decided to stop listening and I helped mother make dinner and set the table. At dinner time my brothers Rocko and Stone came down to eat. Rocko is the oldest out of the 3 of us. He is a black bat with black wings and blue eyes. Stone is the second oldest, leaving me the youngest. Stone looks exactly like my father except is white instead of black.

My father then said " Rouge guess who called today".

She was taking a sip of her drink so she shrugged her shoulders.

"Sonic" Father replied.

My mother then did a spit take and started having a cough attack.

When she was done she asked "Sonic, I haven't heard from him in years, what does he want".

My father said "Apparently, he got together with Amy and she said it would be a good idea to have a reunion this Friday. (it was Monday BTW).

"Well ya after what, 7 years" my mother replied.

"So are we going" I asked.

My father said" Yes but your brothers won't".

My brothers rocko and stone said "yes".

"But why do i have to go?" i protested.

"Because you won't embarrass me". he said.

**Well that was the first chapter of Sonic X Gen 2 : Emerald's Story. I hope you enjoyed it. Again please no flames for this is my first story and still need to get the hang of it. Please leave a review and again I am open to constructive ****criticism. Chow for now kitties**

**Emerald the Hedgebat**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own any sonic characters. They belong to Sega, Sonic Team, and Archie Comics. Fearless from girl vs monster belongs to Olivia Holt. The rap from the fiona and cake episode of adventure time belongs to adventure time and cartoon network. Better in stereo belongs to dove cameron. I own any made up or oc characters in this story. **

Chapter 2

Friday soon came and it was time to go to the reunion. On the way there I asked "So, where is this reunion thing going to be at".

"Emerald Coast" my father answered.

"Oh shoot, if I knew that I would have brought my swim suet, I guess i'll have to chaos control home when we get there to get it." I exclaimed.

"Why don't you chaos now" my brother stone asked who HAD to go even though he DIDN'T HAVE to.

"Because when you chaos you have to have a precise landing spot, and if the car is moving then i won't be able to HAVE a PRECISE LANDING SPOT" i said.

Rocko who HAD to come to even if he wasn't forced to said something but i didn't hear what because i put headphones on and listened to music but i could tell it was inappropriate because he was raising his eyebrows up and down.

"pervert" I mumbled under my breath.

When we got there as i said i chaos controlled away, grabbed my swimsuit and chaos back. when i got there i ran up a tree. got on a huge branch that i could get comfortable on and not have to worry about falling off. I took out my song from earlier, finished writing it then sung it to make sure it sounded right.

_"You used to make my heart pound,_

_Just the thought of you._

_You used to be a cold wind,_  
_Always blowing through._  
_But I won't take it anymore_  
_That's not what I came here for_  
_I'm stuck in your head_  
_I'm back from the dead_  
_Got you runnin' scared_  
_I'm fearless_

_I'm callin' you out_

_I'm takin' you down_  
_Don't you come around_  
_I'm fearless I'm fearless_

_I got the upper hand now_  
_And you're losin' ground_  
_You never had to fight back_  
_Never lost a round_  
_You see the gloves are coming off_  
_Tell me when you've had enough, yeah_

_Ready for a showdown_  
_And we're face to face_  
_I think I'll rearrange it_  
_Put you into place_  
_You don't get the best of me_  
_Check it, you're afraid of me_

_I'm stuck in your head_  
_I'm back, back from the dead_  
_Got you runnin' scared_  
_I'm fearless_

_I'm callin' you out_  
_I'm takin' you down_  
_Don't you come around_  
_I'm fearless, I'm fearless_

_I'm fearless_

_You used to make my heart pound_  
_Just the thought of you_  
_But now you're in the background_  
_What you gonna do?_  
_Sound off if you hear this_  
_We're feelin' fearless!_  
_We're feelin' fearless!_

_I'm stuck in your head_  
_I'm back, back from the dead_  
_Got you runnin' scared_  
_I'm fearless_

_I'm callin' you out_  
_I'm takin' you down_  
_Don't you come around_  
_I'm fearless_

_I'm stuck in your head_  
_I'm back, back from the dead_  
_I'm fearless_  
_Got you runnin' scared_  
_I'm fearless_

_I'm callin' you out_  
_I'm takin' you down_  
_Don't you come around_

_I'm fearless, I'm fearless_" I sang.

"Man I only know 1 person who can sing like that" a voice said.

I looked down and saw my childhood friend techna. Techna is a orange bunny with brown patches blue eyes and two fox tails that are orange with brown at the end.

"Techy" I say as I hugged her.

"Emy" She said "I'm up with the sunshine" she sang.

"I lace up my high tops" I sang.

"Slam dunk, ready or not now show me what you got" she continued "Under the spotlight (hollya) I dare you to come and follow..."

I cut her off by singing " You dance to your own beat i'll sing the melody".

She sang " When you say ya..."

"I say no" i finished. I continued " When you say stop..."

"All i want to do is go go go" She finished.

"You you, the other half of me me, the half i'll never be be, the half that drives me CCCRRRAAZZYY, You you, another half of me me, the half i'll always need need, because we both know, WE'RE BETTER IN STEREO" we sang together.

"Emerald T. HEDGEBAT, come and eat lunch" my father called.

"Coming father" i called back. "G2G" I said to techna and ran off.

When i got over there and i sat down and started eating.

When my mom said "Emerald say hi and introduce yourself".

I looked around the table and saw my dad's friends who I've seen in photos and kids who looked my age. Everything was fine until my eyes landed on THEM. Bonnie, Tonnie, Connie, and Spike. Bonnie stole my boyfriend and Tonnie and Connie are her wannabe's. Spike was my boyfriend BEFORE Bonnie stole him from me. They met my gaze and smirked.

I stood up and mocked being really perky and said " Hi, I'm Emerald"

I then glared at my mother and said "There" and sat down and started eating.

Then the blue hedgehog sitting next to my father said " Hiya Emerald, i'm Sonic".

I finished chewing, smirked and said " Hello faker..."

"Did you have to call me that in front of her" Sonic said to my dad.

" Actually i heard him call you that from far away so anyway, you must be the idiot who thought i was mother" I said amusingly

"Darkness" he muttered under his breath.

I heard him and said " Thanks for the complement".

His face got red with anger and said "Well your a little smart alack aren't ya".

He then smirked because he thought he struck a nerve but I just flew into the air and rapped " I'm evil without even trying. My heart is dead so i'm not scared of dying. if i did dye i'd drink the red from your heart in one sitting. You think you got me pegged, you must be kidding. I'd raise the dead up and they'd do my bidding. I'm a bad little girl, yes i'm bad but not little".

I finished and sat down.

I looked over and he looked like he was going burst into flames when a pink hedgehog sitting next to him said "Don't be mad sonic she was playing don't be mad you could beat her in the games.

"Fine Amy" he said.

Ya, I won those games. When we were done the grown ups called us and Sonic said "Me and the team (sonic, amy, knuckles ,tails ,shadow ,rouge ,cream ,cheese ,sally ,scourge,manic,sonia) are getting older and can't fight as good as we used to so we decided that you will be Sonic team gen 2 with my son speedy as the leader.

As he said that a blueish/purplish colored male hedgehog stood next to him. THAT made me mad.

I flew up to him and screamed "WHAT, I WON EVERY CHALLENGE AND GAME WE HAD AND I DIDN'T EVEN SEE HIM DOING THEM".

He looked like he was going to say something but i cut him off "AND DON'T SAY THAT HE WAS USING HIS SPEED HE GOT FROM YOU BECAUSE I'M FASTER THAN MY DAD WHEN HE'S IN IS REGULAR FORM AND SUPER FORM COMBINED SO I WOULD HAVE SAW A FLY COMPETING".

Sonic looked at my dad with a look that said she's kidding.

"She's not kidding, and ya my daughter should be the leader and you'll find out about that later" My dad said.

Sonic then turned to me and said "Well it is called the SONIC team and i'm SONIC and he's my SON so DEAL with it".

The so called "Speedy" character finally spoke up and said "Ya, i'm leader, deal with it"

He then blinked and i was gone and when he blinked again his feet were tied together.

"What are doing" he asked. "

Dealing with it". i said.

So your the leader right?". he nodded.

"Yes and as your leader i order you to untie me". He said.

"Why don't you make me" I said.

"I don't hit girls". He answered "fine". i said.

I grabbed him flew up really high into the sky and let go of him and said "let's discuss it".

He started falling and screaming help me. Right before he hit the ground i caught him.

"Thanks" he said. I let go.

"Spoke too soon" he said.

He blinked and he was suddenly untied.

"What was that all about" He asked.

"That's what happens when you annoy emerald" a voice said. I turned around and saw techna.

"Well one good thing about this is i get to hang with my BRFTTEOT" I said.

"What does that mean" Speedy asked.

(Speedy looks and acts exactly like sonic but he has 3 bangs and jade eyes)

"Best Rebel Friend Till The End Of Time" we both said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Guess what, TJ and Diamond are on the team too" techna said.

(TJ looks exactly like her mother except she has her father's fur and quill color and eye color. She wears a red dress that is like Amy's except the skirt is flatter and she has a orange horizontal stripe in the middle. Diamond is a grey hedgehog with light purple quills that end at the middle of her back and gold eyes. She wears a dress like TJ except it is just purple.) Soon we went our separate ways to get our stuff and meet up at the new house i have to share with my _teammates._


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own any official sonic characters in this story, they belong to Sega, Sonic Team, and Archie Comics. I do own Emerald, Speedy, Techna and any other made up or oc characters. **

Chapter 3

The house was pretty big, it was 6 stories not including the basement, it was big enough for everyone to have their own room with their own bathroom (13 people) 13 offices, garage, workshop, a game room, strategy room, lab, fitness room, indoor pool, training/gym room, 4 bathrooms, big kitchen, big living room with 72 in flat screen tv with xfinity, it also has an intercom. When everyone was done packing speedy called everyone into the living room.

"I called you all hear so you can introduce yourselves and get to know each other and what you can do to help the team." " Hi, I'm Speedy T Hedgehog, son of Sonic T Hedgehog and Amy rose, super speed, hand to hand combat, Piko Piko hammer high jumping abilities, Speedy said. He sat down .

"Hi, I'm Bonnie Acorn, daughter of Queen Sally Acorn and King Manic T Hedgehog, I can plan good battle straight and hand to hand combat skills from my mom and music from my dad". Bonnie looked exactly like sally except she had green tips in her reddish - brownish hair and her jacket, skirt, and boots were green. She sat down.

"Hi, I'm Tonnie T Bat, my parents died a year ago, I am very good at getting top secret information". Tonnie is a purple bat with blue eyes. She wears a purple and pink jump suit and purple and pink boots. She sat down.

"Hi, I'm Connie T Encidna, i'm also Tonnie's sister, I'm good at keeping watch, like if we sneak into sum place i can keep guard". Connie is a purple enchidna with green eyes. She wears a pink shirt with light purple shorts and pink and light purple boots. She sat down.

"Sup, the names Spike T Hedgehog, son of Scourge T Hedgehog and Sonia T Hedgehog, hand to hand combat skills and a tiny bit of firearm skills. Spike was emerald green with black at the end of his quills. He also has blue eyes. He sat down.

"Hey, i'm Smash T Encidna, son of Knuckles T Encidna and Tikal T Encidna, older brother of Tikal Junior, powerful fists, hand to hand combat skills, and next guarden of the master emerald". Smash looks exactly like knuckles except he has the fur, quill, and eye color of tikal. Sits down.

" The names Rocko T Bat, son of Shadow T Hedgehog and Rouge T Bat, older brother of Stone T Hedgehog and Emereld T Hedgehog, Chaos power, hand to hand combat, power kicks".Sits down.

"Hello, i'm Stone T Hedgehog, son of Shadow T Hedgehog and Rouge T Bat, younger brother of Rocko T Bat, older brother of Emereld T Hedgehog, hand to hand combat, speed with hovershoes". Sits down.

"Hi, i'm Tikal Junior but my friends call me TJ, daughter of Knuckles T Encidna and Tikal T Encidna, younger sister of Smash T Encidna, hand to hand combat skills". Tikal looks exactly like tikal but has the fur, quill, and eye color of knuckles. Sits down.

"Hi, i'm Diamond T Hedgehog, daughter of Silver T Hedgehog and Blaze T Cat, I have telekinesis and fire ability and hand to hand combat" Sits down.

"Hey, i'm Techna T Foxrabbit, daughter of Tails T Fox and Cream T Rabbit, intelligence 400, fly, mechanic skills, hand to hand, high jumping abillites".Techna wears the exact same dress as cream but it is white with a blue tie. She also wears the exact same shoes as tails but they are white and blue. Sits down.

Now it's my turn.

"Sup, I'm Emerald T Hedgebat not hog, bat, daughter of Shadow T Hedgehog and Rouge T Bat, younger sister of Rocko T Bat and Stone T Hedgehog, as i said earlier i'm faster than my dad when he's in regular form and super form combined, so, super speed,chaos power, power kicks, flying, High physical durability, Extreme acrobatic skills and reflexes, immortality, minor super strength, high jumping abillites, hand to hand combat skills, weapon and firearms combat skills, bow staff" Sits down.

Everybody except TJ, diamond, and techna looked at me with astonishment and except Bonnie who looked mad and jealous.

" I told you I should be the leader" I said.

After a few minetes Speedy says "OK, at least we know who the strongest are...anyway let's eat

Speedy's pov

While everyone was eating i headed upstairs to get something from my room. As I was walking past emerald's room (Her name was on the door) I noticed that her door was wide open and I saw something shiny on her bed side table. Curiosity got the best of me and I went in. Emerald's room was the total opposite of most girls i know. Her walls were black and her carpet was red. Her bed was queen size with red sheets and a black comforter with red pokadots and two red pillows and two black pillows. she had a black desk in one corner of the room. in front of her bed was a black table with a 42 in flat screen. she had two black bed side tables one on each side and a closet with sliding mirror doors. When I got to the shiny thing i found out it was a metal box i opened it and it had a journal entry with a black rose. I picked up the entry and read _today i lost everything_...

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING"!

Emerald's pov

I finished eating and went up stairs to get ready for bed and i found Speedy reading my private entry so i screamed WHAT ARE YOU DOING!

I must of scared him because he jumped, turned around quickly and talked really fast saying "Iwaswalkingpastyourdoortogotomyroomandisawsomethingshinyonyourtableandisawitwasaboxsoiopennedittoseewhatwasinit".

"Speedy i get it that your curious but when you saw it was a box you should've thought huh this is emerald's i shouldn't look in and walk away but NOOO you HAD to look. Sigh, Speedy just don't do it again, my privacy is VERY important to me so if you do anything to ruin it then you will have to deal with me. Now please get out" I said.

He started to leave but he stopped, turned around and asked "What did you lose anyway".

That then broke me. "GET OUT!" i screamed.

He rushed out of the room. after he left i closed the door locked it and started crying.

Speedy's pov

After i asked her that question she got mad and screamed at me. when i was walking down the hallway i was angry but then i heard crying. I followed the sound until i got the destination and it was emerald's room. I tried to turn the handle but it was locked. I decided to leave her alone and joined the others.


	4. Chapter 4

**Emerald : Hello Kitties, here is chapter 4 of Sonic X Gen 2 : Emerald's Story. Speedy do the disclaimer.**

**Techna : Sorry Em, He left five minutes ago.**

**Emerald : I'm going to murder that hedgehog**

**Techna : Can I help**

**Emerald : Sure, whateve can you please do the disclaimer**

**Techna : Sure, Emerald does not own any official sonic characters they belong to Sega, Sonic Team and Archie Comics. Emerald does own herself, me, speedy, and any other made up or oc characters in this story. **

Chapter 4

Emerald's pov

The next day i woke up at 7:00 AM, went into the kitchen and made myself some warm tea when speedy came down the stairs.

Speedy's pov

I woke up because i heard someone down stairs. When i got down there I saw it was Emerald.

I asked her "What are you doing up so early".

She looked at me glaring then turned her back to me.

"Oh, come on emerald, i'm sorry, curiosity got the best of me, but i promise i won't do it again, so what are you doing up so early" I exclaimed.

She turned around looked at me and said "I always wake up early, it's nice to have the house to myself for a few hours".

"Hey emerald is to long for me can i call you Emes" i asked.

she nodded yes.

"So bow staff uh" I asked trying to start a conversation.

"Yep wanna see it" She asked.

"As long as you don't use it on me" I said jokingly.

She nodded and took it out.

Emerald's pov

When I took it out he asked "What are those holes on each side on the end".

I flicked it and two peaces of an axe came out of the holes so it looked like an axe on a long stick.

"Wow that's amazing" he said with awe.

" Thanks, Wanna see something cooler" I asked.

He nodded. I turned it around so I was holding the axe part and started stroking it. All of a sudden it was a guitar (Like on adventure time) and a started strumming and rocking out.

"Wow a chick who can play, you don't see that everyday" He joked. I laughed.

"Oh look it knows how to laugh" He continued.

I started to cry.

" Oh come on Emes, i was just joking, you know that right?" he said panicking .

"Ha, got ya" I said because i faked it.

"Your evil' He said.

"And proud of it" I said as I leaned against the wall.

He zipped up to me and put one arm on his hip and one on the wall so he "trapped" me and said "Well evil people go to jail and do you know what i do to evil people".

Our noses were inches apart.

I mocked being scared and said "Oh no, what are you going to do to me".

He leaned in to kiss me but he blinked and I was gone.

Soon everyone else woke up. While we were eating i talked to my girls.

"So emerald how'a been?" Tj asked.

"Fine i guess" I replied.

"Emy, what's wrong u seem gloomier then usual" Diamond said.

"Speedy almost found out about you know what" I whispered.

Tj gasped and said " (gasp) He didn't did he?".

"No, I caught him in the act before he could read the whole thing" I replied.

"And you want to know what else" I continued.

"What" Diamond asked.

"He tried to kiss me earlier this morning". I said.

All of the girls gasped.

Then techna said "Oh that's it i'm gonna beat him so hard he won't be able to sit for a week".

She got up and tried to stomp over to him, but I grabbed one of her tails and pulled her back while I said "It's ok, when he was leaning in he blinked and i used the chance to get away".

"Fine, but if he does it again...".

I cut her off saying "Yah Yah, I know I know, you'll beat him so hard he won't be able to sit for a week".

She shook her head and said "No i'll beat him so hard, he won't be able to sit for a month".

Then Speedy started walking over to us.

I got up and said "If you need me i'll be in my room".

When i walked past him I "Humph".

**Well that was chapter 4, please review. Bye Kitties**

**Emerald the Hedgebat**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter 5**

**Disclaimer : I don't own official sonic characters, I only own the made up or oc characters in this story**

Chapter 5, Techna's pov (8:00 pm)

Man I can't believe Speedy would do that,especially after all emerald has been through. It must have hurt her bad because she has been in her room all day. I was talking to tj and diamond.

"Man what are we gonna do? We have to cheer emy up some how" I said.

"I know, how'a about we set up a bonfire emy LOVES those" Diamond said.

"Yah tj you get the marshmallows, the crackers and the chocolate. Diamond you get the wood" I said barking out orders.

Time skip (8:30) Speedy's pov

Apparently techna, tj and diamond set up a bonfire. The fire was blazing when emerald came out of nowhere with a black acoustic guitar with red designs. She then said "Some people have been like what's up with that emerald character, i don't trust her, or we don't know anything about her, well I'm gonna change that tonight".

She strummed her guitar and started sing

_I'm, I'm good at wasting time,_

_I think lyrics need to rhyme,_

_And you're not asking,_

_But I hate guys who try to grow a mustache._

_I eat cheese, but only on pizza, please,_

_And, sometimes, on a homemade quesadilla._

_Otherwise it smells like feet to me._

_And I, I really like it when the moon shines like a rime stone._

_And I love it when people say my name._

_[Chorus:]_

_If you wanna know, here it goes._

_Gonna tell you there's a part of me that shows,_

_If we're close, gonna let you see everything,_

_But remember that you asked for it._

_I'll try to do my best to impress,_

_But it's easier to let you take a guess, at the rest,_

_But you wanna hear what lives in my brain, my heart,_

_Well you asked for it,_

_For your perusing,_

_At times confusing,_

_Slightly amusing…_

_Introducing me!_

_Do do do do do do,_

_Do do do do do do._

_La da da da,_

_La da da da da da da, da._

_I never trust a dog to watch my food._

_And I like to use the word 'dude'_

_As a noun, or an adverb, or an adjective_

_And I, I never really been into cars._

_I like really cool guitars_

_And superheroes_

_And checks with lots of zeroes on 'em._

_I love the sound of violins and making my friends smile..._

_[Chorus]_

_Well you probably know more than you ever wanted to,_

_So be careful when you ask next time._

_[Chorus]_

_Do do do do do do,_

_Do do do do do do._

_Do do do do…_

_Introducing me!_

I have NEVER heard something more beautiful than that. Her voice was perfect, and got the vocals and the timing perfect. _Man I'm falling head over heals, wait shouldn't it be the other way around_ I thought.

(Emerald's pov) later that night...

"Do you guys wanna hear a story?". Bonnie asked while looking evilly at me.

Everyone except me, tj, techna and Diamond yelled "yeah". "

75 years ago, on this very night, was a hedge girl. She was with her husband. She was going to tell him he was going to be a father, but before she could tell him, someone summoned a meeting with her. She tried to tell him that she would be right back but he wouldn't listen. He followed her. The person who summoned was her uncle. He want her to marry someone she didn't know. When he saw that she already had a husband, he went berserk. He locked her up and killed her husband right in front of her. She broke free and reeked havoc on the town she lived in. She couldn't be stopped, until her friend stopped her and took her away and she was never heard of again. Some say that on some nights like this you can still hear her mournful weeping. The end" She said when she finished the story, while looking at me evilly.

My eyes started filling with tears but no one saw. _Come on Emerald, stay calm, don't give it away_ I thought.

"Well,gotogo I said really fast as a flew up to my bedroom.

"What's wrong with her? Smash asked.

Normal pov

"I'll go talk to her". Speedy said.

"No let me and the girls handle this, we know what's going on, let's go tj, Di" Techna said.

Techna then flew with her tails and Diamond picked tj and herself up with her telekinesis.

Emerald's pov

I was balling my eyes out when felt a hands on my back, i looked up and saw it was techna, tj, and Diamond. I fell into their welcoming embrace and cried "I mi-ss him s-o muchh".

"We know, it's ok, Bonnie knew that it would hurt your feelings, and it was not nice of her". Tj said.

"Ya, don't give her the satisfaction of seeing you cry". Techna said.

"Well, tomorrow we have to help you get ready to see the matchmaker, so i'm hitting the sack" Diamond said.

"Yeah we all said.

While they were walking out a grabbed techna's arm and said "Will you stay with me tonight".

She nodded, climbed into my bed and fell asleep.

**Well we learned a little bit more of emerald's past. We'll just have to wait to find out more. I have to say I think I did terribly with this chapter but I'll let you guys decide that. I already have the end of this story in my head, I just have to fill out in between. Bye my little kitties. Please review**

**Emerald the Hedgebat**


End file.
